


Make You Feel My Love

by idiotstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, M/M, Music, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotstagram/pseuds/idiotstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dying and Louis visits him everyday but as always there is a last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile now so a late saturday night I decided to write it and here it is. Hope you like it.

Louis sighed as he pushed the heavy hospital door open. Walking towards the reception he looked around to see sad people. Always sad people. 

'' Can I see Harry please? '' Louis asked and the familliar nurse nodded. 

'' Of course, But I'm afraid he's very tired so only for little while. '' She gave Louis a sad smile as he followed her to Louis room.

'' How is he? '' 

'' He's worse, he wont be here for long. '' 

  


Louis immediately ran up to the side of Louis bed when he saw the tiny body laying there. 

  


'' Louis '' Harry smiled and Louis carefully leaned down and caressed Harrys cheek. 

  


'' I'm afraid I'm to tired to sit up to hug you '' Harry apologized sadly and Louis did his best to not let the tears out.

  


'' It's fine Haz, You'll be okay. '' Louis really hated seeing Harry like this. He wanted to spend all his life with him but he couldn't. Harry was too fucking young to die. 

  


'' I've gotten worse Lou, I'm not gonna make it out of here, Look at me, I can't even sit up anymore '' Harry cried as Louis felt the tears coming too. 

  


'' I'm so scared Lou, Because you wont be there, I don't want to die, I don't want to say goodbye. '' Harry sobbed as he looked into the eyes of te boy he loved the most in the world.

'' But we'll see eachother when I die, So we don't have to say goodbye, We're just taking a break from eachother and then when I'm ready we'll see eachother again. ''

Louis knew he had to be the strong one here, because Harry was the one who was dying, the one that needed comfort and hope right now. 

'' But it's gonna take so many years, I don't want to wait, I love you so much. '' 

  


'' Don't worry love, It'll feel likeless than a day's wait, I promise. ''  Harry nodded still not convinced at all. 

  


'' Can you sing for me Louis? '' Harry asked and Louis nodded.

  


'' Of course ''

  


'' And Louis '' Harry said wiping a tear away.

  


'' Yes? ''

  


'' I love you '' 

  


'' I love you too. '' Louis leaned in and kissed Harry's nose and Harry smiled back at him when he sat down on the chair next ot his bed. 

  


  
'' When the rain is blowing in your face,  


And the whole world is on your case,  


I could offer you a warm embrace  


To make you feel my love.  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  


And there is no one there to dry your tears,  


I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love ''

  


'' I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  


But I would never do you wrong.  


I've known it from the moment that we met,  


No doubt in my mind where you belong. ''  
  


'' I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  


I'd go crawling down the avenue.  


No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  


To make you feel my love. ''  
  


'' The storms are raging on the rolling sea  


And on the highway of regret.  


The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  


You ain't seen nothing like me yet. ''

  


''I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  


Nothing that I wouldn't do.  


Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  


To make you feel my love  


To make you feel my love ''

When Louis had finished the song, Harry's eyes were closed and the smile was still on his face. 

  


And the next evening, Louis Tomlinson was found dead in his flat, because after all,

he did promise Harry something, and he always kept his promises. 

  



End file.
